


Affront

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, School Reunion, Slurs, Stimming, Triple Drabble, past bullying, r-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tommy watches as Ron confronts someone who used to bully him at school.[Prompt 15 – Affront]





	

Despite part of his mind telling him it wasn’t a good idea, Tommy ended up accompanying Ron to his partner’s school reunion. Tommy had no idea why Ron wanted to go, but it wasn’t really his place to argue. So, ignoring his doubts, Tommy and Ron took a taxi to a pub in South London, and found the room where the reunion was being hosted.

As soon as they entered the room, Ron stopped dead, causing Tommy to bump into him. He stood very still, flapping his hand against his leg.

“What’s the matter, Ron?” he asked, but Ron didn’t answer.

Suddenly, Ron took a deep breath and strode purposefully across the room, in the direction he had been staring. Confused, Tommy hurried after him. Ron approached a woman, who was stood with who must have been her husband. Tommy couldn’t read Ron’s blank expression, so he had no idea what he was doing.

With no regard for the conversation the woman was having, Ron stood in front of her and said, “Hello, Jessica. Do you remember me?”

His voice was firm, yet shook slightly.

The woman called Jessica stared at him. “No, sorry, I don’t. Can you refresh my memory?”

“I’m Ron Manager, but you’ll probably remember me better as Retarded Ronnie,” Ron said, beginning to violently flap his hands, his voice progressively rising in volume. “Or maybe you might remember Ron the Flapping Spaz? Or just Spaz Boy? Or Weirdo? Or Spacky? Or The Retard? Or...”

“Easy, Ron,” Tommy said, putting his hands on Ron’s shoulders. “I think she remembers.”

Indeed, Jessica looked embarrassed and horrified, her face very red. Yet Tommy couldn’t help the satisfaction he felt as he saw one of the people who bullied his partner get called out for it, especially by Ron himself.


End file.
